5.1 Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to one or more of the detection, diagnosis, treatment, prevention and amelioration of respiratory-related disorders. In particular, the present technology relates to medical devices or apparatus, and their use for the above purposes.
5.2 Description of the Related Art
5.2.1 Human Respiratory System and its Disorders
The respiratory system of the body facilitates gas exchange. The nose and mouth form the entrance to the airways of a patient.
The airways include a series of branching tubes, which become narrower, shorter and more numerous as they penetrate deeper into the lung. The prime function of the lung is gas exchange, allowing oxygen to move from the air into the venous blood and carbon dioxide to move out. The trachea divides into right and left main bronchi, which further divide eventually into terminal bronchioles. The bronchi make up the conducting airways, and do not take part in gas exchange. Further divisions of the airways lead to the respiratory bronchioles, and eventually to the alveoli. The alveolated region of the lung is where the gas exchange takes place, and is referred to as the respiratory zone. See West, Respiratory Physiology—the essentials.
A range of respiratory disorders exist.
Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), a form of Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB), is characterized by occlusion or obstruction of the upper air passage during sleep. It results from a combination of an abnormally small upper airway and the normal loss of muscle tone in the region of the tongue, soft palate and posterior oropharyngeal wall during sleep. The condition causes the affected patient to stop breathing for periods typically of 30 to 120 seconds duration, sometimes 200 to 300 times per night. It often causes excessive daytime somnolence, and it may cause cardiovascular disease and brain damage. The syndrome is a common disorder, particularly in middle aged overweight males, although a person affected may have no awareness of the problem. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310 (Sullivan).
Cheyne-Stokes Respiration (CSR) is a disorder of a patient's respiratory controller in which there are rhythmic alternating periods of waxing and waning ventilation, causing repetitive de-oxygenation and re-oxygenation of the arterial blood. It is possible that CSR is harmful because of the repetitive hypoxia. In some patients CSR is associated with repetitive arousal from sleep, which causes severe sleep disruption, increased sympathetic activity, and increased afterload. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,959 (Berthon-Jones).
Obesity Hyperventilation Syndrome (OHS) is defined as the combination of severe obesity and awake chronic hypercapnia, in the absence of other known causes for hypoventilation. Symptoms include dyspnea, morning headache and excessive daytime sleepiness.
Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) encompasses any of a group of lower airway diseases that have certain characteristics in common. These include increased resistance to air movement, extended expiratory phase of respiration, and loss of the normal elasticity of the lung. Examples of COPD are emphysema and chronic bronchitis. COPD is caused by chronic tobacco smoking (primary risk factor), occupational exposures, air pollution and genetic factors. Symptoms include: dyspnea on exertion, chronic cough and sputum production.
Neuromuscular Disease (NMD) is a broad term that encompasses many diseases and ailments that impair the functioning of the muscles either directly via intrinsic muscle pathology, or indirectly via nerve pathology. Some NMD patients are characterised by progressive muscular impairment leading to loss of ambulation, being wheelchair-bound, swallowing difficulties, respiratory muscle weakness and, eventually, death from respiratory failure. Neuromuscular disorders can be divided into rapidly progressive and slowly progressive: (i) Rapidly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over months and results in death within a few years (e.g. Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) in teenagers); (ii) Variable or slowly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over years and only mildly reduces life expectancy (e.g. Limb girdle, Facioscapulohumeral and Myotonic muscular dystrophy). Symptoms of respiratory failure in NMD include: increasing generalised weakness, dysphagia, dyspnea on exertion and at rest, fatigue, sleepiness, morning headache, and difficulties with concentration and mood changes.
Chest wall disorders are a group of thoracic deformities that result in inefficient coupling between the respiratory muscles and the thoracic cage. The disorders are usually characterised by a restrictive defect and share the potential of long term hypercapnic respiratory failure. Scoliosis and/or kyphoscoliosis may cause severe respiratory failure. Symptoms of respiratory failure include: dyspnea on exertion, peripheral oedema, orthopnea, repeated chest infections, morning headaches, fatigue, poor sleep quality and loss of appetite.
Otherwise healthy individuals may take advantage of systems and devices to prevent respiratory disorders from arising.
5.2.2 Therapy
Nasal Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) therapy has been used to treat Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). The hypothesis is that continuous positive airway pressure acts as a pneumatic splint and may prevent upper airway occlusion by pushing the soft palate and tongue forward and away from the posterior oropharyngeal wall.
Non-invasive ventilation (NIV) provides ventilator support to a patient through the upper airways to assist the patient in taking a full breath and/or maintain adequate oxygen levels in the body by doing some or all of the work of breathing. The ventilator support is provided via a patient interface. NIV has been used to treat CSR, OHS, COPD, MD and Chest Wall disorders.
Invasive ventilation (IV) provides ventilatory support to patients that are no longer able to effectively breathe themselves and is provided using a tracheostomy tube.
Ventilators may control the timing and pressure of breaths pumped into the patient and monitor the breaths taken by the patient. The methods of control and monitoring patients typically include volume-cycled and pressure-cycled methods. The volume-cycled methods may include among others, Pressure-Regulated Volume Control (PRVC), Volume Ventilation (VV), and Volume Controlled Continuous Mandatory Ventilation (VC-CMV) techniques. The pressure-cycled methods may involve, among others, Assist Control (AC), Synchronized Intermittent Mandatory Ventilation (SIMV), Controlled Mechanical Ventilation (CMV), Pressure Support Ventilation (PSV), Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP), or Positive End Expiratory Pressure (PEEP) techniques.
5.2.3 Systems
One known device used for treating sleep disordered breathing is the S9 Sleep Therapy System, manufactured by ResMed. Ventilators such as the ResMed Stellar™ Series of Adult and Paediatric Ventilators may provide support for invasive and non-invasive non-dependent ventilation for a range of patients for treating a number of conditions such as but not limited to NMD, OHS and COPD.
The ResMed Elisée™ 150 ventilator and ResMed VS III™ ventilator may provide support for invasive and non-invasive dependent ventilation suitable for adult or paediatric patients for treating a number of conditions. These ventilators provide volumetric and barometric ventilation modes with a single or double limb circuit.
A system may comprise a PAP Device/ventilator, an air circuit, a humidifier, a patient interface, and data management.
5.2.4 Patient Interface
A patient interface may be used to interface respiratory equipment to its user, for example by providing a flow of breathable gas. The flow of breathable gas may be provided via a mask to the nose and/or mouth, a tube to the mouth or a tracheostomy tube to the trachea of the user. Depending upon the therapy to be applied, the patient interface may form a seal, e.g. with a face region of the patient, to facilitate the delivery of gas at a pressure at sufficient variance with ambient pressure to effect therapy, e.g. a positive pressure of about 10 cmH2O. For other forms of therapy, such as the delivery of oxygen, the patient interface may not include a seal sufficient to facilitate delivery to the airways of a supply of gas at a positive pressure of about 10 cmH2O.
5.2.5 Respiratory Apparatus (PAP Device/Ventilator)
Examples of respiratory apparatuses include ResMed's S9 AutoSet™ PAP device and ResMed's Stellar™ 150 ventilator. PAP devices or ventilators typically comprise a flow generator, such as a motor-driven blower or a compressed gas reservoir, and are configured to supply a flow of air or other breathable gases to the airway of a patient. In some cases, the flow of air or other breathable gases may be supplied to the airway of the patient at positive pressure. The outlet of the PAP device or the ventilator is connected via an air circuit to a patient interface such as those described above.
Ventilators or PAP devices typically include a flow generator, an inlet filter, a patient interface, an air circuit connecting the flow generator to the patient interface, various sensors and a microprocessor-based controller. The patient interface may include a mask or a tracheostomy tube as described above. The flow generator may include a servo-controlled motor, volute and an impeller that forms a blower. In some cases a brake for the motor may be implemented to more rapidly reduce the speed of the blower so as to overcome the inertia of the motor and impeller. The braking can permit the blower to more rapidly achieve a lower pressure condition in time for synchronization with expiration despite the inertia. In some cases the flow generator may also include a valve capable of discharging generated air to atmosphere as a means for altering the pressure delivered to the patient as an alternative to motor speed control. The sensors measure, amongst other things, motor speed, mass flow rate and outlet pressure, such as with a pressure transducer or the like. The apparatus may optionally include a humidifier and/or heater elements in the path of the air delivery circuit. The controller may include data storage capacity with or without integrated data retrieval and display functions.
5.2.6 Monitoring Systems
Polysomnography (PSG) is a conventional system for diagnosis and prognosis of cardio-pulmonary disorders. PSG typically involves the placement of 15 to 20 contact sensors on a person in order to record various bodily signals such as electroencephalography (EEG), electrocardiography (ECG), electrooculograpy (EOG), etc. However, while they may be suitable for their usual application in a clinical setting, such systems are complicated and potentially expensive, and/or may be uncomfortable or impractical for a patient at home trying to sleep.
5.2.7 Respiratory Effort-Related Arousals (RERAs)
In 1999 the AASM Task Force defined RERAs as                A sequence of breaths characterized by increasing respiratory effort leading to an arousal from sleep, but which does not meet criteria for an apnea or hypopnea. These events must fulfil both of the following criteria:        1. Pattern of progressively more negative esophageal pressure, terminated by a sudden change in pressure to a less negative level and an arousal;        2. The event lasts 10 seconds or longer.        
In 2000, the study “Non-Invasive Detection of Respiratory Effort-Related Arousals (RERAs) by a Nasal Cannula/Pressure Transducer System” done at NYU School of Medicine and published in Sleep, vol. 23, No. 6, pp. 763-771, demonstrated that a Nasal Cannula/Pressure Transducer System was adequate and reliable in the detection of RERAs.
A RERA detector may be based on a real flow signal derived from a PAP device. For example, a flow limitation measure may be determined based on a flow signal. A measure of arousal may then be derived as a function of the flow limitation measure and a measure of sudden increase in ventilation. One such method is described in PCT Patent Publication no. WO 2008/138040, assigned to ResMed Ltd., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.